Argent des sorciers
|Dernière=Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort, |Galerie= }} Largent des sorciers' est composé de trois types de pièces : les Gallions d'or, les Mornilles d'argent et les Noises de bronze. Généralités Conversion D'après Rubeus Hagrid le 31 juillet 1991 : *1 Gallion = 17 Mornilles et 1 Mornille = 29 Noises **Donc 1 Gallion = 493 Noises Taux de change *1 Gallion ≈ 5,12 £D'après les informations données par J.K. Rowling pendant le Red Nose Day Chat le 12 mars 2001, un Gallion vaut à peu près 5 livres sterling : « What is the approximate value of a galleon? — About five pounds, though the exchange rate varies! » Cette information est confirmée par les livres Les Animaux fantastiques et Le Quidditch à travers les âges publiés le même jour dans lesquels la version originale indique : « that's also 174 million pounds, or thirty-four million, eight hundred and seventy-two Galleons, fourteen Sickles, and seven Knuts », ce qui permet de déterminer qu'un Gallion vaut 5,11751568351 £, qu'une Mornille vaut 0,30103033432 £ et qu'une Noise vaut 0,01038035635 £. ≈ 8,08 €XE Currency Table Les taux de change datent du 12 mars 2001, date où l'info de la valeur d'un Gallion en livre sterling à été donné. *1 Mornille ≈ 0,30 £ ≈ 0,48 € *1 Noise ≈ 0,01 £ ≈ 0,02 € Convertisseur Histoire Avant 1991 *L'amende de Modesty Rabnott pour avoir libéré un vivet doré = 10 Gallions *Une armure façonnée par les gobelins = 500 Gallions *La somme donnée par Caractacus Beurk à Merope Gaunt pour le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard = 10 Gallions *Une mesure de poudre de cheminette = 2 Mornilles 1991 - 1992 *Une corne de licorne = 21 Gallions *La baguette de Harry Potter = 7 Gallions *30 g de foie de dragon = 17 Mornilles *''La Gazette du sorcier'' livrée par hibou = 5 Noises *Une poignée d'yeux de scarabées = 5 Noises *Les friandises achetées par Harry Potter lors de son premier voyage avec le Poudlard Express = 11 Mornilles et 7 Noises 1992 - 1993 *L'amende d'Arthur Weasley pour avoir ensorcelé la Ford Anglia = 50 Gallions *Le contenu du coffre des Weasley à Gringotts = 1 Gallion et une petite pile de Mornilles 1993 - 1994 *Le grand prix de la loterie du Gallion = 700 Gallions *Pattenrond = Moins de 10 Gallions *Un pari entre Percy Weasley et Pénélope Deauclaire = 10 Gallions *Le trajet simple de Magnolia Crescent à Londres en Magicobus = 11 Mornilles *Le même trajet avec supplément tasse de chocolat chaud = 14 Mornilles *Le même trajet avec supplément bouteille d'eau chaude et brosse à dents = 15 Mornilles 1994 - 1995 *La récompense personnelle du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers = 1000 Gallions *Le pari des jumeaux Weasley avec Ludo Verpey = 37 Gallions, 15 Mornilles, 3 Noises et une baguette farceuse *Multiplettes = 10 Gallions *Le salaire de Dobby = 1 Gallion par semaine *Une crème Canari = 7 Mornilles *Un badge de la S.A.L.E. = 2 Mornilles 1995 - 1996 *La récompense pour la capture de Sirius Black = 10 000 Gallions *La récompense pour des informations sur les Mangemorts évadés = 1 000 Gallions *Une boîte de Feuxfous Fuseboum Déflagration Deluxe = 20 Gallions *Des graines de Tentacula vénéneuse = 10 Gallions proposés par les jumeaux Weasley, 20 Gallions demandés par Mondingus Fletcher *Un demi-litre d'Élixir Cérébral de Baruffio = 12 Gallions *Le don de Harry Potter à la fontaine de la Fraternité magique = 10 Gallions *Une boîte de Feuxfous Fuseboum Flambée de Base = 5 Gallions *Un Chapeau-sans-Tête = 2 Gallions *La plume d'Hermione Granger = 15 Mornilles et 2 Noises *Le trajet du 12, square Grimmaurd à Poudlard en Magicobus = 11 Mornilles *Un sac de piquants de Noueux = 6 Mornilles *Une Bièraubeurre = 2 Mornilles 1996 - 1997 *Le collier d'opale = 1500 Gallions *Le litre de venin d'Acromentule = 200 Gallions *Une tête = 16 Gallions *Un stage de douze leçons de transplanage = 12 Gallions *Une Médaille Métamorphe = 10 Gallions *Le crin de licorne = 10 Gallions *Le livre Manuel avancé de préparation des potions = 9 Gallions *Les marchandises prises par Ron Weasley dans la boutique de ses frères = 3 Gallions, 9 Mornilles et 1 Noise 1997 - 1998 *La récompense pour la capture de Harry Potter = 10 000 Gallions *La récompense pour la capture d'un Sang-de-Bourbe = 5 Gallions Apparitions Livres= *''Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers'' *''Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets'' *''Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu'' *''Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix'' *''Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé'' *''Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort'' |-| Films= *''Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers (film)'' |-| Jeux= *''Harry Potter Trading Card Game'' *''LEGO Harry Potter'' |-| Sites internet= *''Pottermore'' Notes et références de2:Währung in der Zaubererwelt en:Wizarding currency it:Valuta dei Maghi ru:Волшебные деньги pl:Pieniądze czarodziejów Catégorie:Objets Catégorie:Argent des sorciers